This invention relates to surgical fasteners and their associated applicators, and more particularly, surgically fastening material to tissue.
Fasteners have been used surgically to eliminate the need for suturing, which is both time consuming and inconvenient. In many applications the surgeon can use a stapler apparatus, i.e., a fastener implanting device loaded with surgical fasteners to accomplish in a few seconds what would have taken many minutes to perform by suturing. This reduces blood loss and trauma to the patient.
Conventional surgical fasteners have been in the form of ordinary metal staples, which are bent by the delivery apparatus to hook together body tissue. Typically, conventional staples comprise a pair of legs joined together at one end by a crown. The crown may be a straight member connecting the legs or may form an apex. Moreover, the legs may extend substantially perpendicular from the crown or at some angle therefrom. Irrespective of the particular configuration, however, conventional staples are designed so that they may be deformed to hold body tissue.
Accordingly, the stapler applicators have conventionally embodied structure functioning to project the conventional staple into tissue as well as to deform the staple so that it is retained against the tissue. Generally speaking, typical applicators include an anvil cooperating with means to eject the conventional staple from the applicator. In some applications, access to the body tissue from two opposite directions is available and the anvil can operate to deform the legs of the staple after they have passed through the body tissue. In applications where access to the tissue is from only one direction, the anvil may deform the crown of the conventional staple so that its legs will project into the body tissue in a fashion so as to hold the staple against the tissue.
Since conventional staples require deformation and must cooperate with applicators having an anvil or other means to deform the staples, conventional applicators typically comprise complex structures and can be prohibitively expensive. Conventional applicators must embody structure functioning to not only eject the fasteners but to do so in a manner so that the fastener deforms properly and timely.
In some applications, conventional applicators must be equipped with structure functioning to move the anvil into and out of position so that when the fastener is ejected from the applicator, the anvil is properly positioned and once fastener deformation is complete, moves out of position, thereby allowing the process to be repeated. Moreover, the anvil must be formed into a proper configuration so that fastener deformation can be repeated accurately. Further, the force between the fastener and the anvil must be controlled so that repeated deformation is accomplished. The objectives of many inventions in this field have been to accomplish these goals by the simple manipulation of a single lever. It is to be appreciated, therefore, that the fastener applicators have become complex and expensive instruments.
Two part fasteners have also been conventionally utilized, where a barbed staple is used in conjunction with a retaining piece to hold the staple in place. Typically, the two part staple comprises a crown or backspan and two barbed prongs which are engaged and locked into a separate retainer piece. In use, the staple is pressed into the body tissue so that the barbs penetrate the tissue and emerge from the other side where they are then locked into the retainer piece. Retainers prevent the staple from working loose from the tissue. The two piece fasteners cannot be unlocked and are not removable.
Like other conventional applications, however, the two piece fasteners require the staple delivery apparatus to have access to both sides of the tissue. Thus, as with the other conventional applications, two piece fasteners are limited since they cannot be used where access to tissue is from one direction only.
In those situations where access to body tissues is limited to one direction, as in grafting procedures, deformable surgical fasteners have been conventionally employed. As mentioned previously, however; the applicators commonly used in these situations embody an anvil cooperating with a fastener to deform it and consequently, tend to be of a complex design.
Some advancements have been made in this area so that applicators functioning to attach grafts to tissue, for instance, are not required to embody an anvil and may, therefore, have a more simple design. In particular, it has been suggested in the art to employ fasteners with barbs, thereby eliminating the need for deforming the fastener. These fasteners are limited, however, since the path created in the graft and tissue by the barbs as the fastener is pressed into the graft and tissue may allow the fastener to loosen its grip or to entirely back out of engagement. Moreover, due to their sole reliance upon barbs to retain tissue, the barb fasteners are further limited in that they may not have a great enough retentive surface area for securely holding tissue in place.
To circumvent or overcome the problems and limitations associated with conventional fasteners and applicators, a simple applicator that dispenses a surgical fastener having high surface area for retentive contact with tissue and that can be delivered into body tissue from one direction may be employed. The present invention embodies these characteristics.